Previously attempts have been made to provide therapeutic cycling of hot and cold water in a shower or have attempted to automate the water system allowing such a purpose to be accomplished.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,696,428 Shakalis 29 September 1987 4,693,415 Sturm 15 September 1987 4,563,780 Pollack 14 January 1986 3,458,874 Fritz 5 August 1969 3,450,159 Wilkin 17 June 1969 ______________________________________
Shakalis teaches an electrically controlled hot/cold water system with an automatic mixing valve controlled by temperature sensors and a programmable controller. Cycling could be accomplished only if the controller were programmed for that purpose.
Sturm utilizes a method of controlling a sanitary mixer for hot or cold water. This is accomplished by comparing the actual temperature of the premixed water with a preset temperature using electronic controls. Two separate time varying regulating valves are used for electromechanical adjustment with a preset flow rate of the mixed water kept constant.
Pollack discloses an automatic computer controlled bathroom including shower and bathtub sensors adjusting hot and cold water temperatures through electromechanical valves well known in the art. Individual temperatures are preset for each family member on a programmable computer.
Fritz attempts to solve the problem of cycling water from hot to cold in rapid sequence within a shower by using a pair of serge manifolds each having a wiper blade inside with a series of outlet holes in each manifold projecting water in jet spray streams toward the user. The manifolds accept the cold water on one side of a bar and hot water on the other. When the bar oscillates at about 4 to 7 times per second, the water is dispersed from alternating sources. A motor equipped with an output drive gear meshes eccentrially with driven gears and links to drive the valve bars in the manifold. The object of the Fritz patent is to provide hot and cold water at a rapid rate such that before the human's system detects discomfort of one temperature extreme, the opposite temperature is applied.
Wilkin directs his attention to a regulating device for water faucets delivering hot and cold water under controlled conditions. Each water line contains a solenoid valvemotor that opens or closes by electrical energization. Mixing is accomplished by driving the motor to the desired position. Cycling may be accomplished by energizing each button alternatively however, not automatically.